


GolCha more like GolMESS

by mercury_momo



Series: Texting Fics [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: I literally write this at school when I’m bored, I’m sorry about the typos and stuff like that, M/M, my first attempt at a text fic, so i apologize if it’s horrible, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_momo/pseuds/mercury_momo
Summary: BONGpotter: YAH!!! KIM JIBEOM!!mom: Kids, calm downpocketman: if seongyoon hyung is the mom, isn’t daeyeol hyung the dad?





	1. Prologue/Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first text fic so it might suck, but I’ll improve. The future might hold better content.  
> Lee Daeyeol: leader-nim  
> Choi Seongyoon: mom  
> Park Jaeseok: parkjumma  
> Lee Jangjun: ENERGIZER  
> Son Youngtaek: hashTAG  
> Bae Seungmin: pocketman  
> Bong Jaehyun: BONGpotter  
> Kim Jibeom: doesn't have one yet cause I'm uninspired  
> Kim Donghyun: dancingking  
> Hong Joochan: same situation with Jibeom  
> Choi Bomin: preciousmaknae

_**Daeyeol** logged on _

 

_**Daeyeol** created a chatroom _

 

_**Daeyeol** named the chatroom **GolCha** _

 

_**Daeyeol** added **Sungyoon** , **Jaeseok** , **Jangjun** , **Youngtaek** , **Seungmin** , **Jaehyun** , **Jibeom** , **Donghyun** , **Joochan** , and **Bomin** to **GolCha** _

 

_**Sungyoon** ,  **Jaeseok** ,  **Jangjun** ,  **Youngtaek** ,  **Seungmin** ,  **Jaehyun** ,  **Jibeom** ,  **Donghyun** ,  **Joochan** , and  **Bomin** logged on_

 

 **_Daeyeol_ ** _changed his username to **leader-nim**_

 

 **Jangjun** : ooooooooh whats this??

 

 **leader-nim** : its a gc duh

 

 **Seungmin** : did you think this through, daeyeol hyung?

 

 **Seungmin** : are you okay with being spammed on a daily basis

 

 **leader-nim** : idc

 

 **leader-nim** : just change your usernames spice things up

 

_**Jangjun** changed his username to  **ENERGIZER**_

 

 **_Seungmin_ ** _changed his username to **pocketman**_

 

 **_Sungyoon_ ** _changed his username to **mom**_

 

 **_Bomin_ ** _changed his username to **preciousmaknae**_

 

 **_Youngtaek_ ** _changed his username to **hashTAG**_

 

 **_Jaehyun_ ** _changed his username to **BONGpotter**_

 

 **_Donghyun_ ** _changed his username to **dancingking**_

 

 **_Jaeseok_ ** _changed his username to **parkjumma**_

 

 **Jibeom** : im too lazy to think of a creative name so ill pass

 

 **Joochan** : me too

 

 **leader-nim** : wtv

 

 **ENERGIZER** : no

 

 **ENERGIZER** : daeyeol hyung just...

 

 **ENERGIZER** : no

 

 **ENERGIZER** : ANYWAYS

 

 **ENERGIZER** : can we talk about how accurate our usernames are

 

 **ENERGIZER** : i mean i wouldnt expect less from jaehyun w/ his hp obsession

 

 **Jibeom** : haha lol

 

 **BONGpotter** : @ **ENERGIZER** Leave me alone

 

 **BONGpotter** : YAH!!!!! KIM JIBEOM!!!!

 

 **mom** : Kids, calm down

 

 **pocketman** : if sungyoon hyung is the mom, then daeyeol hyung is the dad, right?

 

 **pocketman** : also, why are you guys texting at 4 in the fudging morning

 

 **leader-nim** : yes, technically, i am the dad but I wanted to remind you disrespectful kids (except @ **preciousmaknae** ) that im the leader here

 

 **leader-nim** : and i was bored so i created this gc

 

 **parkjumma** : At least (most of) the maknae line is asleep

 

 **parkjumma** : They've got school tod-

 

 **dancingking** : haha nope

 

 **parkjumma** : HOW CANA YOU INTERRUPT ME?! we're literally texti-

 

 **ENERGIZER** : N E WAYS, whats the purpoise of this char

 

 **pocketman** : _i'm in love with an idiot [message not sent]_

 

 **parkjumma** : RUDE!!

 

 **mom** : Children, behave...

 

 **mom** : Let's all just go to bed and deal with this when most of us are awake and sane

 

_Everyone logged off_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone could help me with username ideas for Jibeom and Joochan, I would love them forever. Please comment your ideas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parkjumma: Now that you mention it, I haven’t heard from him in a while
> 
> mom: HAVE WE LOST ONE OF MY CHILDREN?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to @jdwksk, @inspirit94er, and @Kassey for giving me ideas for Jibeom and Joochan’s usernames.

**_preciousmaknae_ ** _, **pocketman** , **leader-nim** , and  **ENERGIZER**  logged on_

 

**preciousmaknae** : Hello, everyone!! ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

**pocketman** : bomin is too innocent for our shenanigans

 

**pocketman** : *cough* @ **ENERGIZER** *cough*

 

**pocketman** : he should be removed from the chat so he doesn't get tainted

 

**ENERGIZER** : YAH!!!!! I THOUGH WE WERE FRIENDS SEUNGMIN

 

**preciousmaknae** : Awwww hyuuuuunnnnggg (⋟﹏⋞)

 

**leader-nim** : as much as i want to protect bomin from *cough* we're not removing him from the chat

 

**_leader-nim_ ** _logged off_

 

_**parkjumma** logged on_

 

**ENERGIZER** : wow the shade thx daeyeol hyung

 

**ENERGIZER** : I KNOW YOU CAN STILL READ THIS EVEN THO YOU LOGGED OFF

 

**parkjumma** : Calm down, Jangjun

 

**parkjumma** : Remember that Daeyeol hyung is still your hyung and leader

 

**parkjumma** : even though he doesn't act like it [message not sent]

 

**pocketman** : ^^

 

**pocketman** : and as long as you keep making fun of my height, i don't know what a lee jangjun is

 

**ENERGIZER** : at least i have @ **hashTAG**

 

_**mom** logged on_

 

**ENERGIZER** : btw where is he

 

**parkjumma** : Now that you mention it, I haven't heard from him in a while

 

**mom** : HAVE WE LOST ONE OF MY CHILDREN?!?!

 

_**Jibeom** logged on_

 

**pocketman** : don't worry. he's with me

 

**pocketman** : he's asleep

 

**parkjumma** : Great he's found. Now I've got to go grocery shopping. We're out of everything

 

**parkjumma** : Bye

 

**Jibeom** : bye jaeseok hyung

 

_**parkjumma** logged off_

 

**Jibeom** : how tf is tag hyung still asleep

 

**Jibeom** : we're halfway through the day

 

**mom** : Language

 

**mom** : Never mind. You guys don't listen to me anyways

 

**pocketman** : he woke up to eat then went back to sleep

 

**Jibeom** : oops gotta zoom

 

**Jibeom** : jaehyun is tryin to kill me brb

 

**_BONGpotter_ ** _logged on_

 

**BONG** **potter** : don't try and run kim jibeom

 

**_BONGpotter_ ** _logged off_

 

**Jibeom** : well rip me

 

**_Jibeom_ ** _logged off_

 

**preciousmaknae** : Hi, Y hyung!! (^o^)/

 

**mom** : Except our maknae

 

**mom** : Hi, Bomin

 

**mom** : Aren't you supposed to be in class?

 

**preciousmaknae** : We’re having our lunch break right now ◥█̆̈◤࿉∥

 

**mom** : Ok. Study well

 

**mom** : my favorite child [message not sent]

 

**preciousmaknae** : I will!!

 

**preciousmaknae** : I've got to get going now. The googoos hyungs are fighting...again

 

**preciousmaknae** : Bye, hyungs!! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 

**mom** : Bye, maknae

 

**mom** : Make sure the googoos come home alive

 

**preciousmaknae** : I'll try to!!

 

**_preciousmaknae_ ** _logged off_

 

**ENERGIZER** : how does tf count as cursing

 

**_hashTAG_ ** _logged on_

 

**mom** : I would argue with you, but I'm too stressed out

 

**hashTAG** : y are you stressed y hyung

 

**_hashTAG_ ** _logged off_

 

**mom** : *sigh*

 

**mom** : I'm going to leave now, Seungmin

 

**mom** : Have fun

 

**_mom_ ** _logged off_

 

**pocketman** : i could hear y hyung's sigh from the other side of the dorm

 

**pocketman** : you guys stress him and jaeseok hyung too much

 

**pocketman** : i'm looking at you @ **ENERGIZER** [message not sent]

 

**pocketman** : except bomin

 

**pocketman** : ...

 

**pocketman** : i'm being ignored

 

**pocketman** : i hate all of you

 

**pocketman** : except bomin, jaehyun, y hyung, and jaeseok hyung

 

**pocketman** : they're my favorites [message not sent]

 

**ENERGIZER** : thx i feel the love seungmin [message not sent]

 

**_pocketman_ ** _logged off_

 

**_ENERGIZER_ ** _logged off_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONGpotter: Why does he have a lowercase aesthetic anyway?
> 
> ENERGIZER: its bc hes short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be in the first chapter, but it got too long so made it the second chapter.
> 
> Changed Usernames:  
> Jibeom: busanguy  
> Joochan: me-joo

_**hashTAG** , **leader-nim** , **ENERGIZER** , **Joochan** , **dancingking** , **mom** , and **Jibeom**_ _logged on_

 

 **hashTAG** : whats 4 lunch

 

 **leader-nim** : idk

 

 **leader-nim** : what do you guys want to eat?

 

 **ENERGIZER** : HANWOO!!!

 

 **Joochan** : me joo!!

 

 **mom** : No.

 

 **Joochan** : *me too

 

 **dancingking** : HAHAHAHA

 

 **dancingking** : how'd you mess up THAT bad

 

 **dancingking** : j and t aren't even that close

 

_**dancingking** changed **Joochan's** username to **me-joo**_

 

 **me-joo** : i didnt know we could change each others' names

 

 **me-joo** : we should be allowed to have this power

 

 **dancingking** : you can only change it once every day idiot

 

_**me-joo** changed **Jibeom's** username to **busanguy**_

 

 **dancingking** : wow

 

 **dancingking** : so original

 

 **busanguy** : i actually like it

 

 **busanguy** : thx joochan

 

_**pocketman** logged on_

 

 **leader-nim** : back to the topic of food

 

 **leader-nim** : we cant have hanwoo cause you guy eat too much

 

 **ENERGIZER** : but HYUUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGG

 

 **mom** : and it's expensive

 

 **ENERGIZER** : ok that makes sense

 

_**BONGpotter** logged on_

 

 **leader-nim** : the disrespect smh

 

 **pocketman** : it makes sense though

 

 **pocketman** : you're our leader and all, daeyeol hyung, but y hyung is MUCH scarier to deal with

 

 **BONGpotter** : You know it's true when Seungmin hyung breaks out of his lowercase aesthetic

 

 **leader-nim** : wow thanks

 

 **leader-nim** : sungyoon can you please deal with the kids. i need to lay down

 

_**leader-nim** logged off_

 

 

 **BONGpotter** : Why does he have a lowercase aesthetic in the first place?

 

 **ENERGIZER** : its bc hes short

 

 **pocketman** : i will physically fight you

 

 **ENERGIZER** : its not like you can reach me in the first place [message not sent]

 

 **mom** : ...

 

 **mom** : Not inside the dorms

 

 **pocketman** : duly noted @ **mom**

 

 **pockerman** : @ **ENERGIZER** meet me outside in 5 minutes

 

 **BONGpotter** : I should introduce you to Woozi sunbaenim, Seungmin hyung

 

 **mom** : HOW DO YOU KNOW WOOZI SUNBAENIM?!?!

 

 **busanguy** : ^^

 

 **ENERGIZER** : ^^

 

 **me-joo** : ^^

 

 **pocketman** : ^^

 

 **dancingking** : ^^

 

 **hashTAG** : <<

 

 **dancingking** : i expected nothing less from tag hyung

 

 **BONGpotter** : I'm sort of friends with Dino sunbaenim cause we go to the same school and he introduced me to some of his members

 

 **mom** : WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?!?!

 

 **BONGpotter** : But you were informed Y hyung

 

 **BONGpotter** : A few days ago, I asked if I could hang out with a friend and you agreed

 

 **pocketman** : i think i heard a thud from the other side of the dorm

 

 **pocketman** : i'm gonna go check it out

 

 **_parkjumma_ ** _logged on_

 

 **parkjumma** : can someone explain why sungyoon hyung fainted in the middle of our conversation?

 

 **ENERGIZER** : read our previous texts and you'll know why

 

 **parkjumma** : ...

 

 **parkjumma** : Bong Jaehyun, we're going to have a talk later about what's considered important information

 

 **_mom_ ** _and **parkjumma** logged off_

 

 **pocketman** : i'm gonna help jaeseok hyung with getting sungyoon into bed

 

 **pocketman** : bye losers

 

 **_pocketman_ ** _logged off_

 

 **BONGpotter** : I'm gonna go and see if I can help. Bye

 

 **_BONGpotter_ ** _logged off_

 

 **ENERGIZER** : well

 

 **ENERGIZER** : that was a roller coaster ride

 

 **dancingking** : we didn't even decide on what we were going to have for lunch

 

 **ENERGIZER** : true

 

 **ENERGIZER** : hey youngtaek

 

 **ENERGIZER** : wanna go bother daeyeol hyung so that we can have hanwoo?

 

 **hashTAG** : sure

 

_**ENERGIZER** and  **hashTAG** logged off_

 

 **me-joo** : well that's not suspicious at all [message not sent]

 

 **me-joo** : well we should just leav-

 

 **_dancingking_ ** _and **busanguy** logged off_

 

 **me-joo** : now that's just plain rude

 

 **_me-joo_ ** _logged off_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a crap ending, but on the bright side: I updated something. I don’t know if Jaehyun and Dino from Seventeen go to the same school, but let’s pretend that their friends cause they’re both ‘99 liners.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To old readers: I've rewritten the past two chapters which means I'm gonna bring this back from the dead (yay!!)
> 
> To new readers: Hello!! uh hope you enjoy reading this average text fic
> 
> Also I know that Jaeseok is no longer a part of GolCha, but I started this when he was so I'm gonna keep him in the story.

_**mom** , **parkjumma** , **preciousmaknae** , **pocketman** , and **BONGpotter** logged on_

 

 **mom** : Bong Jaehyun

 

 **parkjumma** : We aren't done talking

 

 **preciousmaknae** : What happened, Y hyung and Jaeseok hyung? (◎_◎;)

 

 **pocketman** : jaehyun dropped a huge bomb on us

 

 **pocketman** : apparently, he hangs out with dino sunbaenim

 

 **preciousmaknae** : Oh, I already knew that

 

 **preciousmaknae** : Jaehyun hyung invites me along sometimes ＾ω＾

 

 **BONGpotter** : Yeah, Seventeen sunbaenim love hanging out with Bomin

 

 **mom** : Why do you guys keep these things from me and Jaeseok?!?!

 

 **parkjumma** : Wait…

 

 **mom** : Seventeen sunbaenim LOVE?? hanging out with Bomin

 

 **parkjumma** : *sigh* @ **mom**  Our children never talk to us anymore

 

 **preciousmaknae** : I’m sorry, Y hyung and Jaeseok hyung (╥_╥)

 

 **preciousmaknae** : Hold on, I’ve got a plan (≧∇≦*)

 

 **preciousmaknae** : @ **BONGpotter** , could you log out of this chat for a minute?

 

 **BONGpotter** : Sure?

 

_**preciousmaknae** and **BONGpotter** logged off_

 

 **pocketman** : well, that’s not suspicious at all

 

[ **Private Chat** ] **preciousmaknae** and **BONGpotter**

 

_**BONGpotter** and **preciousmaknae** logged on_

 

 **BONGpotter** : What did you want to talk about Bomin?

 

 **preciousmaknae** : What if we introduced the other hyungs to Seventeen sunbaenim?

 

 **BONGpotter** : ...

 

 **BONGpotter** : That’s not a bad idea

 

 **preciousmaknae** : Really?! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 

 **preciousmaknae** : Should we tell the other hyungs about our plan?

 

 **BONGpotter** : We've got to fully plan it out first, but definitely don't tell the others

 

 **preciousmaknae** : Ok hyung

 

_**BONGpotter** and **preciousmaknae** logged off_

 

[ **Group Chat** ]  **GolCha**

 

 **_dancingking_ ** _, **BONGpotter** ,  **preciousmaknae** logged on_

 

 **preciousmaknae** : We're back!!

 

 **mom** : I feel you guys are up to something

 

 **mom** : but I'm too tired to investigate

 

 **_mom_ ** _logged off_

 

 **parkjumma** : I'm gonna go too

 

 **parkjumma** : Have fun kids

 

 **_parkjumma_ ** _logged off_

 

 **_ENERGIZER_ ** _logged on_

 

 **ENERGIZER** : I SMELL SECRETS

 

 **pocketman** : .............how??

 

 **ENERGIZER** : never underestimate the power of LEE JANGJUN

 

 **ENERGIZER** : back to the topic at hand

 

 **ENERGIZER** : CHOI BOMIN AND BONG JAEHYUN ARE KEEPING SECRETS AND I INTEND TO FIND OUT WHAT THEY ARE

 

 **pocketman** : jeez calm down it’s not something to get overly excited about

 

 **dancingking** : the difference between @ **ENERGIZER** and @ **pocketman** is hilarious

 

 **dancingking** : how are you guys friends

 

 **ENERGIZER** : we aren’t friends

 

 **ENERGIZER** : we’re more than friends [message not sent]

 

 **pocketman** : gosh darn it, jangjun hyung

 

 **pocketman** : one day, i will actually kill you and you can’t blame me

 

 **pocketman** : cause it’ll be your fault

 

 **dancingking** : oooooooohhhh secrets

 

 **dancingking** : do tell

 

 **pocketman** : no.

 

 **pocketman** : @ **ENERGIZER** a word please?

 

_**pocketman** logged off_

 

 **ENERGIZER** : welp i'm screwed 

 

_**ENERGIZER** logged off_

 

 **dancingking** : they’re up to something

 

 **dancingking** : and i intend to figure it out

 

 **dancingking** : @ **BONGpotter** do you wanna help me figure out their secret

 

 **BONGpotter** : um...I’ve got other things to do

 

 **BONGpotter** : Sorry, Donghyun

 

_**BONGpotter** logged off_

 

 **dancingking** : well, guess ill just go bug joochan about it

 

_**dancingking** logged off_

 

 **preciousmaknae** : What about me, Donghyun hyung? ╥﹏╥ [message not sent]

 

 **preciousmaknae** : ╥﹏╥

 

_**preciousmaknae** logged off_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to update every Friday or Saturday so uh look forward to next week's update I guess. 
> 
> If there are any spelling / grammar errors, I would appreciate it if you could politely point them out. I write most of the chapters during schools so I don't catch the tiniest of errors. 
> 
> If you guys want to talk to me, my twitter is @mercurymomo


End file.
